


Molly's Choice

by Canadianfan21



Series: The Shorts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Naughty, Sex Toys, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadianfan21/pseuds/Canadianfan21
Summary: Molly gets to surprise Sherlock ;)





	Molly's Choice

“Go on, close your eyes.” Molly whispered. Standing behind Sherlock.  
They had gone to the pharmacy for cough medication, and ended up in the Contraceptives aisle. Molly smirked as they gazed through the various condoms.  
She grabbed a purple box that had lube and a surprise toy inside. Knowing Sherlock hated surprises, she tossed it in her bin. “Keep them closed until I am finished paying Ok?” she asked, tugging his arm as they walked towards the cashier. “Molly…” Sherlock warned, his eyes obediently closed. 

“£15” the cashier said blankly, and Sherlock grinned. “No guessing!” Molly nudged, pulling his arm away from the counter. Once they reached the outside, Sherlock opened his eyes again.  
“really Molly?” He asked, grasping her hand in his.  
Molly smiled up at him. “You’ll see” 

 

~~~~~~~

“Now go over to my dresser and open the bag” Sherlock lay sideways, tracing Molly’s hip with his finger. It was almost 11pm, and he was growing impatient. 

Sprinting to the dresser, he couldn’t contain his smile as he dug into the bag for the surprise.  
It wasn’t at all what he’d expected her to buy, and it most definitely didn’t disappoint.  
His eyes darkened with desire, as he turned around with the box on hand.  
“Would you like to play with me Sherlock?” Molly asked, slowly sliding her panties down.  
Sherlocks mouth watered with the sight. “Oh god yes “


End file.
